Tiruan? Itu bukan masalah
by kyoya misaki
Summary: Keseharian Yamanbagiri awalnya biasa saja. Pedang starter Aruji yang sekarang menjadi asisten aruji ini selalu saja memandang rendah dirinya karena statusnya yang hanya tiruan, sampai "pedang tiruan" lain bergabung dengan mereka. (Disarankan untuk menonton ZTKRB episode 5 terlebih dahulu agar mengerti alur cerita.)


Konnichiwa, Aruji-tachi! Kyo's here at your service! Akhirnya kyo memberanikan diri post cerita di fandom ini. Sebenernya sih pengen ikutan ramein Manbaharem wkwkwk XD tapi ada lah beberapa fic WIP numpuk di folder dan bakal dikeluarin satu satu. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon maklum yah? yah? ini juga bikin cerita juga dapet inspirasi pas denger lagu, jadi yah rada gimana… hehehehe… yah udah lah gak usah banyak bicara! CHECK IT OUT!

* * *

Tiruan? Itu bukan masalah.

.

.

Summary: Keseharian Yamanbagiri awalnya biasa saja. Pedang starter Aruji yang sekarang menjadi asisten aruji ini selalu saja memandang rendah dirinya karena statusnya yang hanya tiruan, sampai "pedang tiruan" lain bergabung dengan mereka.

Disarankan untuk menonton ZTKRB episode 5 terlebih dahulu agar mengerti alur cerita.

Pair: Sohanba (wai not,eh? :9)

.

.

* * *

"Aruji, Saya sudah datang." Ucap seorang pemuda bertudung sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan Arujinya. Saat ucapan "Silahkan masuk." dari dalam ruangan terdengar, Pemuda bertudung itu kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan berdiri dihadapan seseorang yang kini sedang sibuk membaca laporan. Menyadari pemuda itu berdiri dihadapannya, Sang Saniwa kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap toudan pertamanya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Silahkan duduk, Yamanbagiri." Ucapnya menyilahkan.

"Terima kasih, Aruji." Jawab pemuda itu—Yamanbagiri-.

Setelah mendudukan dirinya, Yamanbagiri kemudian bertanya pada arujinya,

"Aruji, ada apa memanggil saya?"

"Oh, soal itu, sebenarnya kemarin ada dua pedang baru yang datang namun saya belum sempat untuk menaruh jimat, jadi mereka masih dalam wujud pedang sekarang. Tadinya, saya pikir hari ini saya bisa melakukannya. Ternyata, tugas saya makin menumpuk jadi saya ingin meminta bantuanmu. Apa kamu bisa melakukannya, Yamanbagiri?"

Yamanbagiri hanya mengangguk dalam diam menyanggupi permintaan Sang Saniwa. Sang Saniwa tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan kertas putih berbentuk manusia kertas dengan tulisan "Sa" diatasnya kepada Yamanbagiri.

"Tolong yah, Yamanbagiri."

* * *

"Aku adalah salah satu dari Lima Pedang Surga dari Jepang, Oodenta Mitsuyo."

"Sohayanotsurugi Utsusunari. Aku adalah tiruan dari Harta Karun milik Sakanoue. Mohon bantuannya."

Yamanbagiri yang mendengar hal itu menatap tak percaya kepada salah satu toudan bernama Sohayanotsurugi Utsusunari yang baru saja datang itu. Merasa terus ditatap oleh Yamanbagiri, dia angkat bicara,

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kau juga tiruan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Sohaya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Yep. Aku tiruan."

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Touken Danshi yang selalu saja memandang dirinya rendah karena statusnya sebagai tiruan dan meyakini kalau dia satu satunya pedang tiruan diantara yang lain kini dikejutkan dengan kehadiran "tiruan" lain. Awalnya dia berpikir mungkin Sohayanotsurugi akan mempunyai sifat yang sama sepertinya. Namun, dugaannya meleset. Sifat Sohayanotsurugi yang terbuka dan gampang bergaul membuat dirinya mudah dekat dengan toudan lain.

Dan kini, Yamanbagiri mempunyai aktivitas baru. Diam-diam mengikuti dan memperhatikan Sohayanotsurugi. Atau, menurut bahasa gaul yang diajarkan Midare, stalking. Yamanbagiri heran dengan Sohayanotsurugi yang jauh berbeda dengannya. Kegiatan it uterus dilakukannya sampai akhirnya Sohayanotsurugi mengetahui Yamanbagiri diam diam memperhatikannya. Yamanbagiri bertanya pada Sohayanotsurugi kenapa dia bisa tidak peduli menjadi tiruan yang kemudian di jawab.

"Tak masalah kalau kau lahir sebagai tiruan. Yang menjadi masalah bagaimana kau menjalaninya. Cerita saat kau menjalaninya akan jadi bukti kalau kau itu ada."

Sambil menepuk bahu Yamanbagiri kemudian ia berkata,

"Buatlah ceritamu sendiri."

Kemudian ia berlalu.

* * *

Hari kian berganti, Yamanbagiri dan Sohayanotsurugi mulai semakin dekat. Sebenarnya bukan karena apa-apa. Awalnya, Sohayanotsurugi ditugaskan untuk memasak bersama Yamanbagiri. Kemudian, karena Yamanbagiri terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, jari telunjuknya teriris saat dia sedang memotong sayuran. Menyadari hal itu, Sohayanotsurugi langsung mendekati Yamanbagiri dan melihat jari Yamanbagiri yang terluka.

"Ah, kau ceroboh juga yah." ucap Sohayanotsurugi yang direspons Yamanbagiri dengan menarik tudungnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku tidak akan disamakan dengan _dia_."

Oh, jelas Sohayanotsurugi tau siapa " _dia_ " yang Yamanbagiri maksud. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan memegang tangan Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri yang terkejut tangannya dipegang reflex menarik tangannya namun tak berhasil karena cengkaraman Sohayanotsurugi yang kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin mencuci lukamu. Bukan apa-apa. Tenang saja."

"A-aku bisa sendiri."

"Mmhm…. Tapi aku dapat perasaan kalau kau malah makin melukai dirimu sendiri nanti. Jadi, patuhlah sebentar sementara aku membersihkan lukamu."

Yamanbagiri hanya diam dan mengangguk. Kemudian, Sohayanotsurugi membawa tangan Yamanbagiri ke wastafel , memutar tuas keran dan mulai membasuh luka Yamanbagiri. Melihat Yamanbagiri hanya diam, Sohayanotsurugi angkat bicara.

" 'kan sudah ku bilang. Tidak masalah kalau kau terlahir sebagai tiruan. Yang menjadi masalah bagaimana kau menjalaninya. Kalau kau terus-terusan membandingkan dirimu dengan _dia_ , sampai kau patah juga kau akan menganggap dirimu tak berguna."

Yamanbagiri hanya bisa diam.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau segera cari Yagen atau tantou lain. Aku yakin mereka pasti punya plester."

"Tida-"

"Nu-uh. Balut lukamu atau kau ingin semua makanan nanti penuh dengan lukamu."

Yamanbagiri kemudian terdiam dan menurut. Ia pun pergi mencari plester untuk membalut lukanya.

* * *

Setelah itu Sohayanotsurugi makin dekat dengan Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri selalu mencari Sohayanotsurugi untuk bercerita soal masalahnya yang soal itu-itu saja. Yep, apalagi kalau bukan "Aku hanya tiruan. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal itu.". Sebenarnya mendengar cerita Yamanbagiri juga harus bisa mengontrol diri. Alasannya?

1) Sohayanotsurugi merasa tersinggung karena dia juga tiruan.  
2) Capek terus terusan ngingetin Yamanbagiri kalau jadi tiruan itu bukan masalah.  
3) Tatapan dari beberapa toudan—seperti Mikazuki, Kogitsunemaru, Tsurumaru, Ichigo dan Genji bersaudara- saat dia bersama Yamanbagiri, entah kenapa membuat dirinya merasa dikuliti hidup-hidup. Padahal dia tidak tau apa salahnya.

Yang lebih aneh, dua kunihiro yang bersaudara dengan Yamanbagiri mendatanginya sambil mengatakan, "Sohayanotsurugi-san, Kami percayakan saudara kami kepadamu." Yang jelas membuat heran yang bersangkutan. Namun itu tidak memedulikan hal itu dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

* * *

Kali ini, Yamanbagiri dan Sohayanotsurugi diperintahkan Saniwa untuk melakukan ekpedisi. Bukan untuk berperang. Saniwa menyuruh mereka untuk mencari bahan baku karena bahan baku mereka mulai menipis. Belakangan ini musuh makin kuat dan kadang kadang mereka harus melawan kebiishi, jadi pasti ada saja toudan yang pulang terluka sehingga mereka harus segera diperbaiki. Sebenarnya, ini harusnya termasuk tugas mudah, sampai Pasukan Pengubah Sejarah datang dan menyerang mereka. Secara jumlah, jelas mereka kalah. Belum lagi, beratnya bahan baku membuat mereka agak susah bergerak.

"Yamanbagiri, lebih kita mundur!" teriak Sohayanotsurugi.

Namun, seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Sohayanotsurugi, Yamanbagiri malah semakin menyerang. Sohayanotsurugi hanya mendecih dan mau tak mau harus membantu Yamanbagiri. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit dan akhirnya mereka bisa menghabisi semua musuh-

"YAMANBAGIRI! AWAS!"

Oho, atau hampir semua musuh.

"AKH!"

Namun pergerakan musuh yang terlalu cepat membuat Sohayanotsurugi terluka cukup parah. Sohayanotsurugi langsung ambruk setelah menerima serangan itu. Melihat hal itu, Yamanbagiri ingin melihat keadaan Sohayanotsurugi. Namun, saat hendak mendekati Sohayanotsurugi, dia berkata,

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Habisi dia saja dulu."

Yamanbagiri yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk dan melancarkan serangannya. Setelah musuh terakhir tumbang dan merasa keadaan cukup aman, Yamanbagiri berlari kearah Sohayanotsurugi untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Yamanbagiri panik saat melihat luka tebasan cukup panjang dan dalam di punggung Sohayanotsurugi.

"Sohayanotsurugi! Lukamu terlalu parah!"

"A-ahaha… ini luka kecil. Bukan apa-apa, jangan pedulikan tiruan sepertiku. Lebih baik papah aku dan kita pulang, ya?"

Yamanbagiri mengangguk ragu. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari Sohayanotsurugi. Dalam hatinya dia merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengar Sohayanotsurugi untuk mundur.

* * *

Sekembalinya di citadel, Yamanbagiri langsung membawa Sohayanotsurugi ke tempat perbaikan. Untungnya mereka membawa kembali cukup bahan baku sehingga Sohayanotsurugi bisa segera diperbaiki. Yamanbagiri merasa cemas dan bersalah karena Saniwa bilang jika Sohayanotsurugi terkena satu tebasan lagi, maka dia akan benar-benar patah. Setelah Sohayanotsurugi selesai diperbaiki, Yamanbagiri langsung datang ke kamarnya untuk menjenguknya.

"Oh, Yamanbagiri! Kau datang menjenguk?"

"A-a… ya…"

Sohayanotsurugi yang berusaha mendudukan dirinya. Namun, lukanya masih belum sembuh total jadi usahanya sia-sia. Yamanbagiri langsung mendekati Sohayanotsurugi dan membantunya berbaring kembali.

"Jangan bangun dulu. Lukamu masih belum sembuh total."

"Ahaha.. ini bukan apa-apa."

Yamanbagiri tidak merespon, tapi wajahnya terlihat ia seperti ragu menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Yamanbagiri?"

"U-untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ka-Kau hampir patah karena menerima serangan itu. Untuk apa mengorbankan dirimu untuk tiruan sepertiku?" ucap Yamanbagiri sambil menunduk dan menarik tudungnya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

Sohayanotsurugi yang mengerti hal itu menghela napas.

"Memang kenapa kalau kau tiruan?"

Yamanbagiri menengadah kearah Sohayanotsurugi.

"Sekarang, Yamanbagiri, kalau posisi kita diubah, kalau aku hampir terkerna serangan, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kan?"

Yamanbagiri mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama? Untuk apa kau melindungi tiruan sepertiku?"

"I-itu…." Yamanbagiri diam, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudah ku bilang, Tiruan atau bukan itu bukan masalahnya. Kau adalah Kau, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Walaupun kau tiruan dari Yamanbagiri Nagayoshi, bukan berarti kau harus hidup sama persis seperti dia. Kalian bukan satu orang yang sama. Dia punya ceritanya sendiri, begitu juga dengan mu. Kau harus membuat cerita mu sendiri."

Tidak ada respon, Sohayanotsurugi melanjutkan,

"Aku tahu rasanya jadi tiruan, Yamanbagiri. Kita berdua sama. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin selama ini kau menganggap bahwa dirimu tidak berharga. Aku pun pernah seperti itu. Tapi, aku sadar tidak ada gunanya aku memikirkan hal itu karena tiruan atau bukan, kita sudah ada di dunia dan kita harus membuat sejarah kita sendiri, bukan orang lain."

Yamanbagiri terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sohayanotsurugi dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oya? Kau juga bisa tersenyum rupanya?"

Yamanbagiri terkejut mendengar perkataan itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudungnya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak tersenyum!"

"Ho? Padahal wajah tersenyummu cantik sekali tadi."

Yamanbagiri yang mendengar itu semakin bersemu merah dan berjalan keluar sambil berkata,

"JA-JANGAN BILANG AKU CANTIK!"

Sohayanotsurugi hanya tertawa melihat reaksi teman senasibnya itu.

* * *

Hari ini, Sohayanotsurugi tidak mendapat tugas apa-apa karena lukanya belum sembuh total. Tapi dia sudah diperbolehkan beraktivitas yang tidak terlalu berat. Ia sebenarnya merasa malas mengerjakan sesuatu. Jadi, hari ini ia hanya duduk di _roka_ sambil memakan semangka yang diambilnya di dapur. Kemudian, ia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kogarasumaru duduk sambil mengipas-ngipas.

"Hari ini panas yah." ucap Kogarasumaru tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Yah, begitulah. Mau semangka, chichiue?" ucap Sohaya sambil tertawa bercanda.

"Oho… terima kasih, anak ku." Ucap Kogarasumaru kemudian mengambil semangka dan memakannya.

Suara cicada mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka berdua menikmati suasana tersebut sampai Kogarasumaru angkat bicara,

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, yah?"

Tidak mengerti maksud Kogarasumaru, Sohayanotsurugi hanya bisa menjawab, "A-ah… Ya… begitulah…"

"Aku restui kalian berdua. Buat dia bahagia, Sohayanotsurugi."

Sohayanotsurugi bingung dengan maksud Kogarasumaru. Restu? Bahagia? Maksudnya apa?

Melihat ekspresi dari Sohayanotsurugi, Kogarasumaru hanya tertawa pelan kemudian kembali memakan semangka yang ada di tangannya

.

.

.

End

* * *

HIYAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! GIMANA? GIMANA?

Maaf yah tata bahasanya agak jelek… maklum baru selesai ujian jadi gini :v

Yak sekian dulu dari kyo!

Akhir kata, MIND TO REVIEW?

*karena review kalian membuat kyo semangat buat nulis cerita baru lagi*

V

V

V


End file.
